Cards
Often referred to as cards only, boss cards are a unique type of equipment that follows a different set of rules. Cards can be leveled up by using other cards and can be removed only with a silver fee. Due to this level characteristic, each card will be displayed as an individual unit in the inventory and both storages. Obtaining Cards There are four methods to obtain cards, including market purchases, with different degrees of difficulty. Each one has unique advantages and limitations. Boss Monster Cubes Cards can be obtained in cubes from dungeons, Saalus Convent missions and spawned field bosses. The card poll from cubes is static and limited but is also the easiest way to generate cards, even when it fails another reward will be provided such as talt. Mercenary Missions Originally developed as an alternative and reliable EXP instance, but upon card system rework, it also became one of the sources of card collecting. There are four missions to be picked and each one will spawn a certain number of bosses, that may have a specific order to be done or bonus spawns, tied to a fixed card color division. All bosses in mercenary missions have a chance to drop their respective card for the players inside the instance. Bosses are chosen at random within their group and it is possible to fight the same boss multiple times in the same mission run. Card Albums Consumable items available for level 100+ characters to use, they can be obtained only in Hunting Grounds as a global drop. Card albums can be used by right clicking on then on an open field map, this will summon a level 330 boss from its related group. Only players that were either one of the top 5 at damage rank or be in the same party will be eligible to rewards, When a boss summoned through Card Album is defeated it will drop either an Enhancement Card: 100 or its corresponding level 1 card. A single Card Album can reward up to 25 players. As an exception, Demon Lords and field bosses will follow their own drop rules and will reward players with their cubes instead. Leveling Cards To level up cards, you need at least two cards and enter the function through Rest Mode. By default, the key for accessing it is F. The amount of experience required for a card to level up is equal to (next level x 10), as for the EXP provided by it is half that value (next level x 5). Cards can be enhanced up to level 10. A level 3 card needs 400 EXP to reach the next level, if used as EXP material it will provide 200 EXP. There are also pure EXP oriented cards with fixed EXP values, these can only be obtained through special conditions. Events may have several different rewards, once in a while Enhancement Cards are taken as one of their prizes. Equipping Cards There are four groups of cards, tied to different group stats - }}, }}, }} and }}. Each character is allowed to equip 3 cards of each group, for a total of 12 cards. Multiple copies of the same card can be equipped without any drawbacks. In order to equip a card you must open the inventory (F2) and click on the Monster Card button. This will open up the card slot window which allows cards to be equipped by right clicking or dragging and dropping them in your inventory. To remove a card, the player has to choose between downgrading the equipped card by a level (not applied to level 1 cards) or pay 200.000 silver. Card Effects Red Cards Mostly composed of offensive stats cards or additional damage towards enemies in certain conditions. It has a total of 41 cards. Pure Stats= |-| Weapon Based= |-| Size= |-| Races= |-| Mobility= |-| Properties= |-| Debuffs= |-| Others= Blue Cards Defensive cards. Either takes a direct approach or an effect or sub stat related to defensive use. Blue cards are limited to 20 options with only 1 not being a true defensive card. Pure Stats= |-| Properties= |-| Others= Green Cards Main stat cards. Can be found in pure and mixed distributions. This is the smallest group with 19 cards and only one card not related to main stats. STR= |-| CON= |-| INT= |-| SPR= |-| DEX= |-| Others= Purple Cards Miscellaneous cards. Contains secondary stats, debuff appliance and resistance, unique effects, SP refund and more. This is the largest group with 55 cards to pick from. Resources= |-| Offensive= |-| Defensive= |-| Property Damage= |-| Absorption= |-| Harvest= |-| Debuff Apply= Unused Cards Taken from the mined illustrations found in the game files, despite that they never became a proper item. Only 8 cards can be found by this method and all have their respective bosses fully programmed. It is still possible to fight them through specific game modes such as quests, Earth Tower, and guild exclusive content. Along these unused cards, other bosses didn't received any representation on cards, some of them might never get one as their boss status was granted to fulfill specific game mode requirements. The full list has 45 entries. *Akhlass Princess *Amiss Dog *Banshee Boss *Cactusvel *Castle Princess *Dionys *Diena *Escarot *Flowertree *G'bb *Gargoyle *Gesti *Glutton *Gosal *Gosarius *Grim Reaper *Hauberk *King Hammer *King Liverwort *Kurmis *Lapedame *Lucy *Madon Maiden *Mushwort *Nebulas *Pbeta *Pervading Queen *Poculus *Prodded Horse *Quip Mage *Sparnashorn *Silva Griffin *Solcomm *Starlakhan *Svitrigaila *Taumas *Teal Specter *Tel Harsha *Torrellodeer *Tormenta *Tomb Maiden *Trampler *Velmoski *Vhaldobas *Warpulis Legendary Cards No data yet Tips and Strategies *The best way to earn and level cards is by using Card Albums. With 's and 's , you can increase the drops and collect them faster. Gather more people to join the summoning, ideally 5 full parties, so it can end up with more Cards. *Due the removal cost it is recommended to only use Lvl 1 and Lvl 10 cards. An exception to that are cards that have ★/3 formula, if not planned to have three of the same it is possible to equipped them as Lvl 9 since the exceeding value will be ignored. Trivia *Few bosses don't have regular cards but have legendary cards instead. They are Asiomage, Boruta, Ignas, Pantorex, Kugheri Balzermancer, Velcoffer and Wastrel. *Pajauta is the first and only card that isn't from a boss, but from a quest reward. It is limited to 1 per character. *Gray Golem is the only alternative form boss that has its own card, despite that it uses the exact same illustration as the original. History Log 25/06/2019 *Added Skiaclipse Card to green group. Category:System